criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
That's an Order
That's an Order '''is a chapter featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the thirty-fifth chapter of Rising Shadow 2 and the third chapter of The Edge of the Universe as well as the ninety-fifth chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the third chapter to take place in Northern Astodia. Plot As Michael touches down in Universe O, everything seems to slow down, and he notices Katherine. The two immediately realise who is who and they hug. But soon after Ben leaves, Katherine gets a call saying that a body was found. But when the name is mentioned, she seems unfazed. Katherine immediately interrogates her husband, Ben, who explains Jason had a hole in his chest, where his heart should be, and Michael asks how that's possible. Ben shows him by cutting a perfect hole in the ground with his Power Ring. Michael then interrogates Heidi Muller, who terrified, explains that Jason was an admin of Spacetox, the most evil team in all the universes. Jason hurt Taron, she breaks down in tears thinking about it and Michael goes to find Taron. Taron explains that Jason caused an explosion in Taron's home. Ripping apart his face and leaving him disfigured for the rest of his life, it's the reason his left eye is covered up. Michael states this gives him a solid motive. Meanwhile Katherine interrogates her old friend and colleague Aeri, who shrugs her off, saying that the team they'd grown to love was dead. Jason and Lance were gone and Ben was never around. Aeri didn't feel like a team member anymore, and thus quit. Leaving Katherine feeling alone. She returns to the chief who states that Jason was a threat, and since his delegation his death was no longer their concern, Katherine sighs. Realising maybe Aeri was right. But she still ended up arresting Aeri, the latter admitting that Jason was a threat and Concordia-Universal wasn't gonna do anything about it. Jason destroyed Taron and they would never have gotten revenge. So she did it. Aeri received life for the crime. Michael asked Ben if they could go back, and Ben agreed. He explained to Michael that the distortion that is hurting the universes started from a company named Market Wall Co, the place his other worldly counterpart was an admin. They had a power in them called The Chairman and the Enforcer, each with an item called the "Perfect Revival Chip" which prevented their deaths. But the problem was, with all these people surviving their required deaths, a fracture was forming in the time space continuum, for the sake of the Multiverse... Ben and Michael have to get into Market Wall. The power has to be destroyed, before every living being pays the price. Summary Victim * Jason Byrd Weapon * Power Ring Killer * Aeri Jubili Suspects Ben Witchell - Coroner * This suspect is a member of Concordia-Universal * This suspect is on the honours list Heidi Muller - Profiler * This suspect is a member of Concordia-Universal * This suspect is on the honours list Taron Branford - Analyst * This suspect is a member of Concordia-Universal * This suspect is on the honours list Aeri Jubili - Runaway * This suspect is a member of Concordia-Universal * This suspect is on the honours list Adelia Westworthing - Chief * This suspect is a member of Concordia-Universal * This suspect is on the honours list Clues * The killer is a member of Concordia-Universal * The killer is on the honour list